In video monitoring systems, such as video surveillance systems, many different video streams may be streamed from many different video cameras to a central video monitoring system, where one or more users may monitor the video streams. In many such systems, however, where video streams are transmitted using data connections, limited bandwidth availability of the data connections may significantly limit the number of video streams that may be simultaneously supported. In wireless networks, this problem is exacerbated because wireless networks typically have even less bandwidth available than wired networks, further limiting the number of different video streams that may be simultaneously supported. In general, existing solutions that attempt to improve bandwidth availability for supporting streaming video only address the compression of the video streams being transmitted. Disadvantageously, however, such existing data compression solutions only provide limited improvements in the number of video streams that may be simultaneously supported by the system.